A Very Unwanted Guest
by Demon2
Summary: The PKz discover that they will soon have an unwanted visitor and call for help...


            It was another rainy day at the 3 story mansion owned by the PKz.  Typically, on a day like this, one would see Gabs spinning in circles, leaping into the air, and chasing the dog around while Demon watched, laughing and considering new designs for their grosteque statues as she sat under a Sakura tree, which is the only pink thing in existance that Demon actually liked.  However, today the PKz were in their basement in the survellience room, scanning their yard via the survellience cameras.  They had discovered something quite disturbing.  Something so disturbing, that the PKz were almost afraid.

            Barney was coming.

            The PKz discovered this when Demon was hacking into random computers across the world, and happened to come across the purple dinosaur's computer.  Curious, and yet disgusted, she accessed his e-mail accounts.  Skipping over the porn mail that the creature got, Demon stopped on one particular e-mail.  This one had the subject line saying: Cameron, North Carolina.  Demon clicked on the e-mail, ready to close it if it happened to be more of the porn mail that the disgusting creature enjoyed.

            Instead, Demon saw something that greatly concerned her.  All that was on the e-mail was an address.  The PKz address.  666 A Theist Lane, Cameron, North Carolina.  Demon grabbed her cell and pressed speed dial 4 for Gab's cell.  After what seemed like forever, Gabs finally answered her phone.

            "Yeah?"

"Get down to the survellience room, now" Demon told Gabs calmly.  "Don't ask questions.  Get down there.  I'll meet you there."  Demon hung up, to avoid any questions Gabs had.  Demon grabbed her laptop computer after saving the IP address and rushed down the stairs from the 3rd floor to the basement.  As she figured, she arrived to the survellience room before Gabs, who, despite the obvious emergency, was likely taking the elevator.

Gabs walked into the room just as Demon was back into the horrendous dinosaur's e-mail again.  "Tell me, why would Barney have our address?"  Demon asked calmly, eyebrow raised at Gabs.

"What?!" Gabs asked, alarmed.  She scrambled to the laptop as Demon glanced over the monitors in the survielence room.  "Why does that vandam commie bastard have our address?" Gabs muttered.

"I don't know, but we should be concerned."  Demon commented. "The e-mail is dated two days ago.  Hey, you don't 'think' that he's tracked us down by all the hate mail and threats we used to send him, do you?"

Gabs pondered for a moment.  "Maybe.  It's not like we hid who we were.  Not many other people call themsevles PKz." 

"And if they did, we'd have to kill them."

"Yup."

"Maybe we should call Irina and have her come down here.  Since this can be seen as a threat to the PKz 'Intelligence' Directorate, she'd probably want to be involved.  Besides, she might have some damn cool tricks to trap him with like her gun trick!"

"Good Idea."  Gabs pulled out her cell and pushed speed dial 2 to call Irina as Demon read the creature's outgoing mail. "Irina?  Gabs.  We have a major threat to the PKz Direct….errr, the TLC Company, and we need you at our house right away.  No, we aren't out of SoBe again.  Well, you could pick up some starburst for us…  OK, nevermind.  Just be here, quick."  

To the surprise of the PKz, within moments  of Gabs hanging up the phone, Demon noticed that Irina's black BMW was entering their garage.  Demon turned to Gabs.  "How she get here so quick?"

"Huh?" Gabs asked as she peered at the monitor.  "Must be one of her many talents.  She needs to teach us."

"When your not busy falling through the ceiling with Jeff, that is," Demon commented as Irina entered the room.  She glanced at the pair, briefly confused by their conversation, but decided not to ask anything about it.

"So what's the situation?" Irina asked.

"We have one of the most horrible, terrifying, and possibly deadly creatures alive coming here." Gabs said in complete seriousness.

"And who would that be?" Irina asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

"The Big Dumbass Purple Dinosaur" Demon replied.

"Who?" Irina asked, slowly.

"You know," Gabs started, "Barney!"


End file.
